The present invention relates to gaming systems and, more particularly, to a lottery-type gaming system.
Lottery-type games of chance have exhibited enduring popularity since such games typically permit a player to make a relatively small investment--by buying a ticket--with a chance of winning a significantly larger award. In addition to the entertainment value that such games provide for the players, these types of games typically provide a source of revenue for the operator, normally a charity, but sometimes a municipality or a business establishment.
Another popular game of chance is BINGO. The most popular form of BINGO played in the United States consists of a 5.times.5 matrix of numbers with each column of numbers listed under a letter of the word "BINGO" printed at the top of the page. There are seventy-five numbers that may be used in the game such that the numbers 1-15 are listed under the letter "B"; the numbers 16-30 are listed under the letter "I"; numbers 31-45 are listed under the letter "N"; the numbers 46-60 are listed under the letter "G" and the numbers 61-75 are listed under the letter "O." There is usually, but not necessarily, a center space of the matrix which falls under the letter "N" that is designated as a free space in the play of the game. The game is played by filling a prescribed pattern on the BINGO face by marking the randomly generated numbers called from the seventy-five numbers employed in the game. The first person to fill the pre-specified pattern and to call "Bingo" wins the game.
However, it would be desirable to combine a lottery-type game of chance with a BINGO-type game. As both such games are quite popular, it is expected that a combination of these games would also prove popular.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved seal card game and method for playing same which would meet the above stated needs and others and provide advantageous overall results.